baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Spells (Baldur's Gate)
The Spells which can be cast by Gorion's Ward and select party members are categorized into two categories: the Wizard & Priest spellbooks, both of which are comprised of spells from eight different schools of magic. The priest spellbook has seven spell levels and the wizard spellbook has nine spell levels. Only the first five levels from each spellbook are available in the game. The eight different school of magic are: *''Alteration'' – this school has its focus on spells that alter reality in many different ways. Transmuters are specialists of this school. *''Abjuration'' – this school focuses on many spells that may protect or offer resistance from all kinds of elements and spells that may remove some status effects on the user. An Abjurer has specialised in this school. *''Conjuration / Summoning'' – this school focuses on the conjuration of armor and creatures not related to the undead. Conjurers are those specialised in this school. *''Divination'' – this school focuses on identifying items of magical nature, properties of creatures and protecting against creature of evil natures, traps. The specialists are called Diviners. *''Enchantment / Charm'' – this school is focused on the manipulation off the minds of any creature. Enchanters are specialists called from this school. *''Evocation / Invocation'' – this school is around spells that summon weapons and damage inflicting spells of any element. Those who are specialised in this school are called Invokers. *''Illusion / Phantasm'' – this school focuses on spell that alter appearance and invisibility. Illusionist specialise in this school. *''Necromancy'' – this school focuses on life and death and spells of this school can heal their target, drain life from the victim to the caster and allows undead minions to be summoned. Necromancers are specialists in this school. Many spells can be categorized into only one spellbook, but there are some exceptions and these are at different spell levels available in the different spellbooks. To cast spells, wizards and priests use spell slots, which can be filled with a memorized spell of a specific level and can only be used once. Spells assigned to slots are restored after resting in inns, dungeons, or outside in the wilderness. Wizards spells can be used by mages, bards and specialist mages. This spellbook has many spells that inflict magical damage, inflict negative status effects, raise the amount of protection for the caster, conjure creatures, etc. It has a more offensive character, with a lot of supportive spells as well, but those who can use this spellbook cannot heal poison or wounds. Priest spells can be used by clerics and druids. Rangers can use this spellbook from level 8. The spellbook has many spells that can be used to heal the wounds of allies, cure status effects, boost armor class, summon magical weapons, increase resistance to evil, magic and elements, inflict negative status effects, etc. It has a supportive character, but has a limited amount of offensive spells as well. Note: The summaries provided below in the effects column for each spell are from the Original Baldur's Gate game. Links to each individual spell will reveal that several wizard spells have been altered for the Enhanced Edition (Animate Dead being a good example). The description on these spell pages have been updated to reflect how the spell works in the Enhanced Edition. List of spells (Baldur's Gate) The spells in this table are alphabetically ordered. This list contains only the spells from the game without the expansion pack. The list of spells from the expansion pack is under this one. Legend: ^ : Spell is a special ability to some classes. + : Spell is a special ability of the protagonist earned during the game. List of spells (Tales of the Sword Coast) The spells in this table are ordered by the spellbook in which they appear. This list contains only the spells added by the expansion pack Tales of the Sword Coast. Schools of magic: Alteration, Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy. Legend: ^ : Spell is a special ability to some classes. + : Spell is a special ability of the protagonist earned during the game. ! : Information on this spell may be incorrect for any reason. Easter Egg Spells 2 Spells (Baldur's Gate 1) Category:Articles with redlinks